Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "New Guardians: Part One" Several years ago, the Green Lantern Corps suffered its worst defeat. Oa lies in ruins and the Guardians of the Universe are all dead, except one. Somehow, Ganthet remains. Summoning all his strength, he creates one last Green Lantern Ring and begins the search for a ring-bearer. On Earth, Kyle Rayner chats with friends in a bar. Finding the line for the restroom too long, Kyle steps out into the alley. There he finds Ganthet waiting to bestow upon him the ring. Kyle quickly acclimates to the ring and Ganthet decides he has chosen well. In the present, a member of the Sinestro Corps is easily destroying a group of Khunds. He taunts their image as a warrior race until his ring announces he has been decommissioned and flies off in seek of a replacement. The Khunds seize the advantage and brutally kill the former Sinestro Corpsman. On the planet Kroo, a member of the Red Lantern Corps is on a brutal rampage. His ring suddenly leaves him in search of a replacement too. Without the ring's abilities to keep him alive, he drops dead. Elsewhere, a member of the Star Sapphires is protecting a family from a group of pirates. Inexplicably, her ring proclaims, she too, has been decommissioned and flies away. She is left powerless in the vacuum of space. Fatality is alerted to the event and arrives in time to save her fellow Star Sapphire. She vows to find the culprit and let them know why she is called Fatality. In Times Square, a crane-operator sits in his crane and talks with his wife on the phone. He tells her he just saw a Green Lantern just flew by. She seems disappointed that it wasn't her favorite of Earth's Lanterns. Too late, the crane-operator notices that his rig had not been secured properly and he starts to crash down to the street below. Kyle Rayner arrives and uses massive energy-construct construction workers to catch the crane before anyone is hurt. As Kyle talks with the crowd on the street, a Blue Lantern Power Ring arrives to inform him he has been chosen to join the Blue Lantern Corps. The Blue Lantern Power Ring is followed by rings from all the other corps. Kyle has little time to react to this news as he is confronted by a member of each corps who want revenge for the theft the rings. Kyle has no time to explain that he has nothing to do with the event before he is attacked by the combined force of the Lanterns. Appearing in "New Guardians: Part One" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (Flashbacks and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Fatality *Munk *Bleez *Arkillo *Ganthet (Appears in Flashback Only) Villains *Sinestro Corps Soldier of Sector 0117 (Only Appearance; Dies) *Graxus (Only Appearance; Dies) Other Characters *Khunds *Star Sapphire of Sector 0022 (Single Appearance) *'Dylan' (Single Appearance) *'Mike' (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Sean' (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Tina' (Appears in Flashback Only) *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *Space Sector 0000 **Oa (Appears in Flashback Only) *Space Sector 2814 **'New York City' ***'Times Square' *Space Sector 0422 *Space Sector 1009 **Kroo *Space Sector 0022 Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20104 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-/37-293568/ Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 01